Still Waters
by Emerald1
Summary: A horrific case haunts Gibbs even after it's closed. Will McGee's secret help him find the closure he needs? Friendship fic, two parts.
1. Chapter 1

I started this a few days before I saw Light Sleepers in reruns. I stopped writing this because of a comment by Gibbs in that episode and ended up writing When You're in Boston instead, but this story just wouldn't leave me alone.

Still Waters

No case is worse than one involving children. When the perpetrator is the parent, the whys can't be easily answered and the ache stays around long after the paperwork is filed. Gibbs had chased his team out of the bullpen over an hour ago and was unaware of two sets of eyes watching him. Taking a deep breath, as if to face a battle, Timothy McGee moved from his hiding place and returned to stand in front of his boss' desk. Above them, Jen watched from the shadows outside MTAC.

When the steel blue eyes stared at him McGee held his ground and reached out to snag the older man's coat. "Time to leave, Boss, we need to be there soon."

"Where?" Instinctively he caught the coat as it was tossed.

McGee just smiled. "It'll take too long to explain. You'll see when we get there." When the glare didn't leave, he sighed and leaned against the desk. "Boss, just once can't you trust me?"

Gibbs studied the young agent. Eager and willing, McGee was one of the most trustworthy men he knew. Whatever he had planned, it was obviously important to him. "Ah, hell McGee, I trust you." He shrugged on his coat as the two of them moved to the elevator. "Do I at least get coffee out of the deal?"

"Heck, when we're done, I'll even spring for dinner, Boss."

"Well, why didn't you say so, McGee?" He slapped him on the back as the elevator closed behind them. As they left, Jenny came down the stairs. She had been worried about how this case would affect Gibbs, but now she was curious about McGee's plans for her old partner. With a smile she continued down the stairs. If she was lucky she would be able to have her car on the main road before they left the gate. There were perks to being the director and that parking space at the entrance was one of them. Having one of the MTAC staff monitor the GPS on their phones without questions was another.

* * *

"Kinda a rough part of town, McGee." Gibbs looked around at the boarded up buildings and burned out cars as they passed.

McGee bit back a grin so his boss couldn't see his amusement. Not often, but sometimes Gibbs was easy to read. The man loved a mystery but had no patience. McGee would never tell a soul, but he used the older man as a gauge to determine the pacing of his books, making sure they never dragged to the point where Gibbs would grow frustrated with them. "Why, you're not nervous are you? We're armed."

The face may be blank, but the younger agent's eyes shone with his good humor. Gibbs shook his head as he bit back his own smile. Wherever McGee was taking him, the anticipation was already relaxing him, he had to admit. Intrigued, Gibbs played along. "Taking out drug dealers is your idea of fun, McGee? Thought you spent your nights writing?" Truth be told, Gibbs was a little uncomfortable – he'd never admit to being nervous – being in this part of town, this late at night, in a Porsche. Where did McGee plan on parking that would ensure more than a stripped frame when they were done?

Four blocks behind them, Jenny Shepard was entertaining similar thoughts, grateful the SUV had heavily tinted windows. She had confidence in her ability to defend herself, but she had no desire to be out looking for trouble. The GPS tracker that was following their phones beeped as the car she was shadowing made another turn. She stared at the screen, puzzled. "Where in the hell are you taking him, McGee?"

* * *

It was when McGee slowed and flipped on his turn signal in the middle of the block that Gibbs realized they were at the end of the journey. The employee parking lot of the old public hospital was not at all what he was expecting. McGee greeted the security guard at the gate with a wave before pulling in and parking near the back entrance. Gibbs stared at the other man as he asked the question he couldn't hold back. "You moonlighting, McGee?"

"Not exactly."

'Not exactly? What the hell does that mean? Doesn't NCIS keep you busy enough?" He couldn't imagine McGee, the probie who still turns green at the sight of blood, willingly spending time at a hospital. He especially couldn't imagine him at this hospital, where all the gang bangers, drug addicts and homeless end up. "If you want to volunteer somewhere, why not at Bethesda?"

McGee opened his door before he answered. "Bethesda doesn't have the same needs, you'll see. You coming?" Without waiting for a response, he climbed out of the small car and headed for the door. Gibbs stared, dumbfounded. What happened to his tongue-tied newbie, the agent who could barely string five words together at times? Whatever brought the young man here so late at night, it was obviously important to give him a rarely seen confidence. That in itself peaked his curiosity more than anything else had since this adventure started. Laughing, he climbed out also, catching up at the employee entrance. Behind them, a dark SUV pulled up to the guard shack.

"Excuse me, a silver Porsche just pulled in with two men in it." The guard interrupted Jenny Shepard's carefully thought out ploy to gain access to the parking lot.

"You're a friend of Timmy's? Well why didn't you say so?" His teeth stood out in stark contrast with his dark complexion in the poorly lit area. "Just take any open spot, our folks aren't fussy. Do you know what floor to meet him on?"

Jenny blinked in surprise. That was easier than she would have expected. "No, I don't remember which floor he said. Do you know where I should meet him?"

"Third floor, west wing, ma'am. You tell the gal at the desk there that you're with Timmy and she'll buzz you right in." He waved her on through as another car pulled in behind her. Laughing quietly, she parked several rows away from McGee's car and slipped through the back door, making sure to stay well behind the two men.

end part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The ancient elevator deposited them on the third floor. Gibbs followed behind as McGee turned and headed towards a set of double doors. The woman at the desk stood up and gave McGee a hug as soon as he stopped. She was elderly, and appeared to be East Indian if Gibbs was not mistaken. Her English was broken and her accent heavy. McGee seemed to have no problems understanding her as he smiled and explained his guest.

"Mati, this is my boss, Agent Gibbs. He's come here to help us tonight." McGee pried her off him and turned her slightly so she could see the other man. "Boss, this is Mati Padukone, she keeps this place running. Gibbs gave the woman a genuine smile as he took her hand. She was tiny, with a sparkle in her eye that told him very little got past this lady.

"Good to meet you, ma'am."

He listened as McGee continued to speak to her. "How are they tonight?" Past the double doors he could hear the sound of crying.

"Bad night tonight, Mr. Tim. Nurse Angie will be so happy to see you." She reached down and hit a button on the side of the desk. McGee smiled at her again and pushed the doors open.

"Well then, let's not keep her waiting. We have one more person coming, would you send her in when she gets here?" He didn't wait for an answer; instead he held the doors open, pointedly waiting for Gibbs to follow him. The crying became louder as they moved down the corridor. At first Gibbs thought they were headed to the pediatrics wing, but then he realized the cries were much too young sounding. He stopped, forcing the other man to also stop. Realizing that they would get no further without an explanation, he motioned Gibbs over to an alcove.

Gibbs gave him a hard look. "This is a maternity wing, McGee, you trying to admit to something here?"

"No. That's not what's going on here." McGee rubbed his forehead, when he decided to bring Gibbs here, he hadn't thought through the explanation completely. Taking a deep breath, he went for the cold hard facts. "Over thirty percent of the babies born at this hospital are drug addicted at birth. We've seen withdrawal in adults, imagine that in a newborn."

"My God…" There was no mistaking the shock in the older man's voice. For all his exposure to the underbelly of society, this was nothing he could have imagined.

Now that McGee had his attention, he continued. "Most of the babies that are addicted have no family able to take care of them. The nurses here are amazing, but there is only so much they can do. These babies need human interaction; they need to be held, Boss."

"I thought you'd never held a baby, McGee." He'd had many a laugh remembering how petrified the rookie had looked holding the baby at what turned out to be the execution of a sleeper cell.

McGee remembered that case too, and how uncomfortable he'd been at the time. Now he was a pro – according to the nurses. "That was over a year ago Boss, people change." The cries from the far room became shriller and the two men automatically moved that direction. Tim entered a small anteroom next to the nursery and took of his coat, hanging it on the row of hooks provided. Gibbs mirrored his actions, still not quite sure what he was doing there. One of the nurses came over and helped him with the gown, mask and gloves that McGee had no problem with. It was obvious that this was second nature to the younger man as well as the staff. None of them gave a second glance to the bulge of his Sig under the disposable paper gown.

Properly attired, they moved into the nursery. Even though it had been many years since he'd stepped foot in one, Gibbs could tell instantly this one was different. Bassinets of newborns were next to ones holding babies that were at least several weeks old. Few of the infants had the glow of health and contentment he had seen on Kelly's face when they brought her home from the hospital. Empty rocking chairs lined one wall, waiting for family that was not coming for most of these little souls. McGee moved to the side of the most distressed sounding baby, speaking quietly to the nurse attending to her. The woman nodded to whatever he had said and moved off to another crying baby. Splitting his attention, Gibbs stroked the face of the closest infant as he watched Tim expertly swaddle the baby in a blue blanket and brought him up to his shoulder. The baby shook, but as McGee rocked and swayed with him, the screaming quieted down to an occasional hiccup.

"Sir?" Distracted, Gibbs didn't notice the nurse McGee had spoken to step up to him. While he didn't jump when she touched his arm, it was years of training rather than awareness that caused it. He looked down and saw her name badge clipped to her waist.

"Angie, how can I help?"

She smiled and pointed to the nearest rocker. "Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you one of the babies." Angie didn't wait, she was moving towards him with a pink bundle before he was seated. Some things you never forget and within seconds he had the tiny form tucked in his arms. Dark brown eyes stared up at him as he smiled and began to rock. Soon she began to relax and Gibbs shifted her to his shoulder, rubbing her back as she drifted off. He remembered Kelly's bout of colic and how some nights it was only his touch that could calm his little girl, much to Shannon's chagrin. He shifted slightly and accepted the second baby that Angie placed on his other shoulder. This second little girl was stiff at first; he could feel the fine tremors in her limbs. As he rocked, humming the tune he had consciously forgotten over the years she, too, started to calm. He watched McGee settle one baby back into his bed and begin his routine with another, this time a little girl with straight blonde hair. McGee looked up past him and acknowledged the entrance of another person into the nursery.

"Hello, Director Shepard."

Jenny wasn't sure who was more surprised, her or Jethro at McGee's calm welcome. "You were expecting me?"

He shrugged, bouncing the baby on his chest. "You followed us this far. I was pretty sure you'd come the rest of the way."

"She followed us?"

"How'd you know?" The two questioners looked at each other briefly before turning their attention to the youngest of the trio. Jenny continued her line of questioning. "I may not be a field agent, but I know I haven't lost my touch that much. How did you know I was following you? I was blocks behind your car."

McGee shrugged his shoulders as he explained, not knowing how they would react. "I modified the GPS on my phone, so it tells me when I'm being tracked."

Jenny didn't even attempt to hide her shock. "Really?"

"You can do that? Of course you can." Gibbs answered his own question with a shake of his head. "One of these days I should stop being surprised by what you can do with a computer, McGee. I guess the better question would be why."

"DiNozzo." McGee settled the baby he was holding back into her bed and gathered up another crying infant as he continued. "I didn't want him to be able to track me on a date without my knowing about it."

"Has he tried?" Jenny started laughing as soon as the words left her mouth. "Sorry, that was probably a stupid question."

Again, McGee shrugged, with a half smile on his face. "Tony doesn't know nearly as much about my social life as he thinks he does."

Jenny had to laugh even harder at that. She settled in next to Gibbs and McGee handed her the baby before she could object. Jenny touched his fist and the little boy grasped her finger. Still laughing, she looked up at her youngest agent before returning her gaze to the baby in her arms. "Hello, handsome, what's your name?" Hoping to answer her own question, she looked at his wrist band, only to see John Doe 37 printed on it.

"We call him Daniel." Angie handed the director a bottle of formula. "His mother didn't stick around long enough to name him."

"Does that happen often?"

Angie gave a sad smile to the other woman. "A few times a year, or the mom doesn't make it like that little one's." She pointed out the baby now in McGee's arms. "Her mother was beaten by her pimp. She died without ever regaining consciousness. There's such a shortage of medical foster parents that the baby will stay here until she's strong enough to go into regular foster care."

"And Daniel's mother?"

"Needed her next fix more than she needed her son."

Jen began to understand why she and her agents were there. "He was born addicted?"

"He and most of the older babies here." Angie continued to explain as she cared for another baby. "As Tim may have told you, around thirty percent of the births here are to mothers with some form of drug dependency severe enough that they babies are born addicted. They need constant, intensive medical care for weeks, sometimes months before they are strong enough to leave the hospital, along with a good dose of loving."

Jenny returned her attention to the small bundle in her arms, speaking softly to him as he sucked down the bottle. "That we can do, little one; that we can do." Next to her, her old friend and once lover looked more content than she had ever seen him, rocking the two sleeping girls. She made eye contact with McGee, watching his boss from the other side of the nursery. Silently, she mouthed 'thank you' to the other man. He nodded slowly in response, careful not to alert the object of their concern.

It was late, but much too soon to McGee's guests when the last baby was soothed and quiet reigned in the hospital nursery. The nurses retrieved the last baby from Gibbs as the three of them stood to leave. Angie caught up with them as they were removing their gowns. "We've added your names to our volunteer roster, just in case you decide to come back. Depending on his case load, Tim comes in at least once a week about this time."

Gibbs looked at Jenny for confirmation before replying. "That sounds good, thank you. I'm not sure how often, but you'll be seeing both of us again." He studied McGee as the three of them walked out and waited for the elevator. The young man had always seemed the most grounded of his agents but he had never given it any thought before now. McGee seemed amused by the notice but he didn't comment on it, instead expanding his earlier dinner invitation.

"Director Shepard, would you like to join us for dinner, my treat?" Jethro looking relaxed and grinning at her was all she needed to say yes. A short drive put them in the parking lot of an all-night diner neither Gibbs nor Jen had ever been to. However, the wait staff all seemed to know McGee.

"The usual, Mr. Tim?" Whoever was asking wasn't quite visible from the kitchen, but McGee didn't seem surprised by the question and he turned to his two companions.

"Still trust me, Boss?"

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs slapped him on the back and grinned at Jenny. "We trust you, McGee."

She raised an eyebrow as she bit back a laugh. Watching the two men had been an eye opener. She had always assumed that DiNozzo was the team's expert on Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but it appeared his younger partner was a bit more practical in his approach.

Ignoring the silent conversation behind him, McGee called back to the kitchen. "The usual, times three, Gramps." He made his way to the back of the restaurant, snagging a coffee pot and three cups as he walked. They were barely seated in the booth before a waitress was setting down cups of soup. She was old enough to be McGee's mother and bent to kiss his cheek before she left.

Gibbs was ready for some fun at his youngest agent's expense. "I assume that's not her; otherwise I'll have to run her in for cradle robbing."

"Boss?"

Judging from the giggles, Jenny got the joke even if McGee didn't. Rather than jump in, though, she let him run with it. "The girlfriend, I assume that's not her."

"No." McGee turned bright red, much to the amusement of his tablemates. "No, umm… how did you know… I didn't tell you about my girlfriend."

Gibbs made him stew while he poured coffee for the three of them. When he put the pot down he took pity on the young man. "Even for you, it had to be a lot of work to set up a back trace to monitor access to your own GPS. You wouldn't have done it if you didn't have a good reason." When McGee started to respond Gibbs cut him off. "Annoying DiNozzo is a good reason, but not quite good enough. You didn't want him to find out about something, or more precisely, someone."

"Yeah, umm yeah, you're right." McGee knew there was no point in denying it, Gibbs always knows. "There is someone."

"When do we get to meet her?" If Gibbs was feeling parental at the moment, he wouldn't admit it.

McGee looked over his shoulder, hoping for a reprieve from the kitchen. When no such luck arrived he gave a cryptic answer. "It's complicated." One look told him the boss wasn't buying it, forcing him to elaborate. "We've decided not to get our families involved until we're sure where this is headed."

Being referred to as family certainly didn't diminish the parental feeling Gibbs was trying to ignore. "You're sure?"

"Her dad's an ex-Marine in law enforcement, so yeah, I'm very sure."

Any of the dozens of questions that statement raised had to wait as their dinner arrived.

* * *

"That was wonderful." Jenny smiled at the waitress as she cleared the last of their plates. The older woman smiled and patted McGee's arm before she picked up the loaded tray.

"It's good to see Mr. Tim bring some friends with him. I wish someday he would bring Mr. Gemcity with him."

Gibbs almost choked on his coffee. "You know Mr. Gemcity?" Beside him McGee turned even redder while Jenny looked on, amused. The waitress tutted at McGee as she turned to her audience.

"Our daughter fell into a bad crowd, and got herself pregnant." The cook came out of the kitchen and joined them, picking up the story.

"We didn't know until our grandson was born that she was hooked on drugs. Then we met Mr. Tim at the hospital."

"You were volunteering then?" Gibbs could see the connection between his agent and this couple now. McGee just nodded as they continued to explain.

Our Tamika took one look at that beautiful baby and wanted to get clean and be the right kind of mom to that little boy. I was so proud of her for that."

Her husband again picked up where she left off. "The bank wouldn't let me borrow against the restaurant to pay for her rehab, but our good friend here went to his friend, Mr. Gemcity, and he took care of it for us. Paid every dime of the bill and never asked for anything in return, didn't even want any publicity for it."

Gibbs was speechless so Jenny asked the question. "How are your daughter and grandson doing now?"

You couldn't miss the grandmotherly pride in her words. "Little Jason took his first steps last week and Tamika is going to night school to be a bookkeeper. Mr. Gemcity helped her get a scholarship."

"That's wonderful." Jenny watched Gibbs' reaction as his face softened. McGee continued to blush as he stammered out a response.

"I'm glad I could help you connect with him and he was able to help, but really it was Tamika that did the hard work." He raised one eyebrow and pointedly looked at her hand. "Am I going to have to arm wrestle you for the bill?"

She rolled her eyes as she handed it over. It was obviously a longstanding joke between them. As they stood to leave Jenny elbowed Gibbs without McGee noticing. "Jethro, why don't you ride back with me so Agent McGee doesn't have to backtrack?"

"Sure, Jen."

Once they were outside McGee turned to his boss and offered his hand, a serious expression on his face. "Thanks for coming along tonight."

"No, Tim, thank you." Gibbs used the outstretched hand to pull the younger man into a hug. "You were right; it was exactly what I needed." Whether it was the thanks or the hug, McGee was too stunned to react before Jenny leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Tonight was very special, thank you." She wiped a lipstick smudge off his cheek before climbing into her SUV. Gibbs grinned at him again as he closed her door before circling around to the passenger side.

"See you in the morning, McGee."

They were a mile from the diner before Jenny said anything. "Did you have any clue?" She didn't give him time to answer. "My God, those babies and that couple at the restaurant – I knew he was one of our best and brightest, but this is so far beyond I can't even… If it weren't for the fact that he thought you needed to be there, we'd have never known."

He knew that look. "Jen, what are you planning?"

"Who, me?"

"He's a good man, Jen and a very private person. Whatever you are planning…"

The light in front of them turned red, giving her time to look him in the eye. "I'm not going to tell any details about tonight to anyone, but…" she smiled widely before continuing. "I think it's time DiNozzo begins to suspect that there is more to his Probie than meets the eye." It took less than a minute to outline her plan and after she was done, she refused to say anything else on the subject all the way back to NCIS. Gibbs didn't know whether to be pleased or worried.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo walked into the squad room a full twenty minutes before the official start of the work day. He wasn't surprised to see both Ziva and McGee already hard at work. What was a surprise was finding Gibbs' desk empty. He had dropped by the house the night before expecting to find the older man sanding away in the basement, but no one had been home. Before he could ask either of his team mates about their absent boss, the man in question walked in, carrying two large coffees. He went straight to McGee's desk and set one of the coffees down.

"Here you go, McGee. You earned it last night."

McGee was both surprised and pleased at the gift. "Thanks, Boss, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, real good. I slept like a baby last night." That seemed to be a private joke between the two men and DiNozzo was determined to get to the bottom of it. Any questions he might have asked were thwarted by the arrival of the director. Gibbs greeted her with a wave of his coffee and even McGee seemed comfortable with her presence. Tony pulled a random file out to have in front of him as he tried to unobtrusively watch the interactions.

Director Shepard smiled at McGee. "Agent McGee, if I could bother you for a few minutes of your time?"

"Of course, Director. What can I do for you?" There was no stutter or hesitation this morning and that caught DiNozzo's attention.

"The IT guys did an upgrade on Cynthia's computer last night. Could you…"

He shook his head as he finished her words. "Sort it out and actually make it work right? Sure, no problem ma'am." He didn't even notice he was being watched as he climbed the stairs.

Jenny smiled to herself when she caught DiNozzo's interest as he hid behind a file. Who knew the 2003 stock room inventory list file could be so fascinating. Now that she had him hooked, she leaned closer to Gibbs, lowering her voice just a touch so it would carry to DiNozzo's desk but not much further. "Tim had a great idea last night. You certainly looked good with a beautiful little lady on each arm. You've still got it, you old dog."

Gibbs gave her a satisfied grin before taking a slow sip of his coffee. "Well, you looked pretty happy with that handsome young man he set you up with."

"He was adorable." Jenny paused, giving a coy smile as she listened to DiNozzo sputter behind her. "Just how many babes did Tim work his way through last night? I'm afraid I lost track after the first three or four."

"I was busy enough with my own two, but…" Gibbs bit his lip as if in deep thought. "I remember at least four." When he heard Tony whimper he nodded. "Yeah, at least four. I was… impressed." By now they could hear DiNozzo's barely vocalized whispers.

"No way, not McGeek. No freaking way."

Jenny winked at Gibbs before turning and walking deliberately to DiNozzo's desk. She leaned over to whisper to him, her lips brushing his ear. "As a woman of experience…" Jen waited while Tony shuddered before she continued. "I can tell you that still waters run deep, Agent DiNozzo. Never, as they say, judge a book by its cover." After he swallowed hard, she nodded then returned upstairs.

Cynthia's computer woes kept McGee busy upstairs for most of the day – at least that was what they told Tony. DiNozzo made little headway in his paperwork before Gibbs sent him to check evidence tags on several cold cases. By the time he returned it was the end of the day and McGee had already left.

"Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

Tony scratched his head as he thought about how to ask. Gibbs' impatient grumble forced him to rush. "How come McGee… I mean, he's never taken me…"

"Hey, if you have to ask…" Gibbs left the answer hanging as he picked up his coat. "See you Monday, DiNozzo. Enjoy your weekend."

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone woke Gibbs. It was barely dawn on a Saturday. A Saturday he didn't have to work. He glared at it before putting it to his ear.

"Gibbs."

_"Boss?"_

"McGee? McGee are you all right?" He scrubbed his hand over his face as he sat up.

_"Umm, yeah."_

"Then why are you calling me at 0500 on a Saturday morning?"

_"Tony's here."_

"At your apartment?" He had a sneaking suspicion this had something to do with Jenny and her idea.

_"No, he's in the parking lot."_

It was a good thing he liked the kid. "Doing what, McGee?"

_"Umm, he's polishing my car. What do I do, Boss?"_

"Just enjoy it, McGee. Just enjoy it." He was still laughing when he hung up the phone.

End


End file.
